The lessons for the kidz
by dragonqueenc
Summary: HEY! The sequel to Luv is strange is here! Light Wing and Dark Wing's children have a big advinture after they are born! They learn that brothers and sisters are important and they learn to love each other and to alwaays stick to your sibling. R&R Pplz!
1. being born

Me: SEQUEL!!!! TO: "Luv is strange"!!!!

D.Wing: Ummm….you has to read it to understand this one….

L.Wing: Ummm…this is…this is strange….

Codi: Umm….dragonqueenc doesn't own srmthfg….just the story plot and the OC'S.

Me: Yah Yah Yah! JUST READ ON!!!!

(L.Wing's P.O.V)

I had a huge pain in my stomach which keeps getting bigger and bigger. I feel asleep one night and in the morning….Ummm….how should I put this?...Ummm…let's just say my bed sheet was wet.

"Dark Wing!" I screamed at 4:00 in the morning. He shot up. "What?" He asked "It's time!" I cried back "Ohh…it's…time" He laid back down. "IT'S TIME!" He screamed and he went over and helped her down to the med bay. He set her down on a mat and ran to get one doctor or the other.

(D.Wing's P.O.V)

I rushed to the closest doctor, Jewl or Gibson, and what do you know? They were both retiring form a long experiment in the lab.

"Gibson! Jewl!" I screamed at them. They turned to look at me confused. "It's time!" I screamed. We ran for the med bay.

(Codi's P.O.V)

I hear screaming and I'm trying to help calm Light Wave until Gwen came up to me and asked me "Where do babies come from?" I flinched at the question. "Uhh…" I started. Light Wing better hurry up!

(D.Wing's P.O.V)

I was holding her hand and boy! She can squeeze hands! I mean she was crushing my hand! She used her tail and picked things up and threw them or halved them! Then before she picked up a needle and threw it we heard crying. We thought it was over until Gibson and Jewl said "There's one more!" I was about to cry. We heard crying again and we were relived again. "One! More!" OHH! I'll show them one more! We heard crying and we didn't hear anything about one more so we rejoiced!

(Normal P.O.V)

"The first born is a girl!" Gibson said. "The second born is a boy!" Jewl said. And both said what the last one was "The last is a boy!"

Dark Wing looked at Light Wing. "I name the first boy, you name the second boy, and we'll name the girl" Light Wing said. "I'll name him Liaug!" Light wing said "It means Light/Bright" She translated. They still looked confused "Chinese!" Light Wing told. "Ohh! So Chinese names huh?" Dark Wing implied "Well then! This one is Xu! It means Warm and Gentile". They both looked at the girl and said at the same time "Ming Ying! Middle name will be Jun!" "Ming means Dark, Ying means Beauty, and Jun means Beautiful Jade!" Light Wing explained. They finally got to look at the children after naming them. Liaug was a black monkey that looks like his mom, but he has black wings, like his dad, with blue tips. Xu was a blue monkey with black flame, white tip on the edge of his tail, black out lining, blue eyes, and blue wings with white tips. Ming Ying was a black monkey that looked like her dad but, like her mom, had white wings with blue tips and strangely she had jade colored eyes.

Codi was about to tell Gwen where babies come from until Light Wing and Dark wing came out. They carried their babies and Codi ran over to them. She held Liaug and rocked him back and forth till he was asleep. Sammy held Xu and he instantly feel asleep against her warm lap. Dark Wing held Ming Ying and whispered "My little Min-Min"

Me: SOOO! How was the first chapter?

D.Wing: (Still holding Min-Min)

L.Wing: Hey? Cam a mother get some rest?

Me: (Take the kids as she sleeps)

Gwen: I WANT MY AWNSER!!!

Me: Uhh? REVIEW!!

Gwen: AWNSER ME!!!!


	2. 5 months later

(5 months later)

"XU!" Min Ying screamed for her brother. He ran in yelling "What? What?" "Where's my diary!?" She yelled "How should I know!" He replied

Codi was reading a book and then she heard fighting. "Another feud" she mumbled as Light Wing and Dark Wing got all there kids in the main room. "Now what happened?" Light Wing asked "Xu stole my diary!" Min-Min (Ming Ying) yelled. "No I didn't!" Xu defended. Then more arguing. "Stop!" Light Wing shouted, Xu and Min-Min looked at there mom "We're thirteen! No need to treat us like children! Ming ying said "Your not even ten months old!" Light Wing said "and your not even a year old" Codi mumbled while turning the page. After arguing Liaug gave Min-Min her diary back.

Deep within the cathedral of bones SK was planning big things for these three.

Me: Short I now!

D.Wing: Ohh brother!

Min-Min: R&R!


	3. meet new Manndy!

"SM! (Mutant Mandarin)" SK yelled at his slave. "Yes my lord?" He asked "Go get the three" SK ordered "Yes my lord" SM obeyed

Min-Min was in the training room with her brothers and trying to kill Liaug for the diary incident. Then a alarm went off.

"What is that annoying noise!" They screamed at the same time at there mom and dad. "An alarm" They answered "Stay here!" They ordered

(5 sec. later)

"Leave?" Min-Min asked

"Leave" her brothers answered

They went outside and right after the door closed…they got kidnapped. (That fast!?!?)

"Welcome Ming Ying, Liaug, and Xu! I am SK!" "And needs a tic tac!" Ming whispered to her brothers. "What did you say! I mean…It's so nice to have you here my dear." SK said through cringed teeth "Ohh! He's a poet! Ming Ying whispered again as her brothers snickered.

The formless lead the triplets to a cell and locked them in there. Ming ying heard a noise, picked up a rock, threw it, and hit it right in the head. "Ouch!" A male voice said out loud. A male robot monkey stepped out rubbing his head. He was a lot taller then the triplets and he looked like…the original Mandarin? "Nice throw you have there" he complemented "Thanks" Min-Min said. "So? What's your names" Manndy (Mandarin) asked. "I'm Ying Ming Jun Wing, and these two are my brothers Liaug, and Xu. We're triplets!" Min-Min said. "But you can call me Min-Min…And who are you!?" Min-Min asked "I'm Mandarin" Manndy replied. BAM! Someone hit Manndy behind the head.

The triplets looked up and saw…A male robot monkey holding a skillet? (ANOUNSER GUY!!!!) He had brown fur, onyx eyes, a blue stripe behind his back, and Dark Purple wings. Two girl robot monkeys stood behind him and waked him in the back of the head with there tails. "Idiot!" one said "Moron!" The second one said "Ouch! What was that for?" The male asked. "For hitting him!" A Dark purple monkey said she had a green stripe down her back, dark green eyes, and Pink wings. "Without knowing if he was good or bad!" A Pink monkey yelled at him. She had a Black strip down her back, dark purple eyes, and brown wings. "Umm...Who are you?" Ming asked "Ohh! I'm Qiang (Brown monkey) in Chinese that means Strength/Force/Power/Powerful/Better, This is my sister Jiang (Dark Purple monkey) in Chinese it means stubborn but you can just call her Jena. And this is my sister Tian in Chinese it means Sweet but you can just call her Tina. Ohh! And Just call me Ren (Rin) we're triplets!" he explained.

After a long introduction Manndy started to get around and Rin apologized.

Me: HA! I'm done!

D.Wing: WHY YOU LITTLE!

Min-Min: UHHH..REVIEW!!!


	4. Game of Dread prt 1

"So? Where's your family?" Min-Min asked. There faces went down "we lost our parents to a fire that was caused by Skeleton King." Qiang "Ohh! I'm so sorry!" Min-Min said. "No its ok! We just don't like to talk about it" Qiang replied "So? Manndy? How do we get out of here?" Min (Ming Ying) asked "Well the wall seems cracked good enough for some one with earth power to break." Manndy said "Ohh! I got it covered!" Ren (Qiang) said. He held his hands up and kicked his leg up and the wall went flying back! They ran out of the cell and ran toward the dark hall way which, they didn't know, led down to the throne room.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Dark Wing and Light Wing were heading inside the robot after the fight ended and they called there children to come into the main room to finish talking and when they didn't come they checked the entire robot and when they didn't find them they said "THECHILDRENAREMISSING!!!!" Codi ran down to them and asked them to repeat what they had said slowly and quietly. "The children are missing!" They repeated again. "O-Kay! The kids are missing….THE KIDS ARE MISSING!!!!!!!!!" Codi screamed. The screen came on and it showed SK. "Hello monkey team. If you try to come and save the children they will die." The screen went off and Light Wing was sobbing and hugging Dark Wing.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"I think were lost" Min whispered to Manndy. "I haven't been out of that cell in a long time so I might have forgot the way…" He was cut off by and angry Ming. "Lost! How can you lead us and get us lost!" She whispered angrily.

They walked some more and they come on a big door on it it said _"All who enter must rely on team work. If you do not you will never leave here alive. All hopes and Fears come true, With every step that is took." _"Well should we go in?" Jena asked. Then suddenly the doors inscription changed now it said _"This is the way out from the bag of bones." _"I like this door!" Min said. Than once again the inscription changed _"Look out behind you!" _They whipped around to see formless every where running toward them. "Run!" Manndy screamed. They jumped in the door and the door bolted behind them before the formless could enter. Ming found sky blue mirror and kept it.

They kept walking until they found a red door. It read _"Come in and all your fears will come to." _They walked in without reading it. "Well you won't make it without me!" They heard a voice scream "Where are you?" Ming asked "in your hand!" The voice screamed. Ming looked at the mirror and she saw a tan robot monkey with a pink heart on her stomach, a pink tip on the end of her tail, two pink wrist bands with tan hearts on it, tan wings with pink on the edges, and light brown eyes. "Who are you?" Manndy asked "I am Hua which means Flower in Chinese" Hua anwenserd sweetly. After introductions Hua spoke again "You have entered the Game of Dread. Since you entered you either finish or die." "Die?" Xu asked "Hey I don't make the rules I just follow them." Hua anwenserd

They walked about an hour until they heard screaming that sounded like guys. They turned around and saw Xu, JJ (Liaug), and Ren (Qiang) being squashed by big green tentacles. "No!" The young girls screamed as the boys got pulled under water.

Me: (Hiding under my bed) (Whispering) Review soon!

D.Wing: Where ARE YOU!!!

Me: I was never here.


	5. Game of Dread prt 2

The sisters of the boys dived in the water. Manndy and Hua waited for what seemed like hours and finally the girls came up gasping for air with the boys in there arms gasping for life.

They walked to a yellow door that said _"Your limits will be tested." _They walked on and they found a little puppy "Awww! Here puppy!" Tina (Tian) said. The puppy started to grow and when I say grew I mean Musels, teeth, height, and rage. "That's no puppy!" Tina said "No that's a demon!" Xu said in horror.

The dog picked up Hua and she screamed. Manndy tried to climb the beast but it flicked him off of his shoulder when he got there. Ming felt her anger rise and felt a strange feeling inside her she held up her hands with her wrists put together and a huge flame shot at the dog. He screamed in pain and he dropped Hua. She waited for impact but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw that Manndy caught her. The dog was shrunk and locked in a cage that Jena made with her metal powers.

They rested for the next day to come.

"Come on!" Ming yelled at the droopy eyed people behind her. They came up to a blue door and it read _"Team work is every thing" _Manndy tried to open the door but it was stuck. Ming tried next but it wouldn't budge. Every one tried the Hua spoke "Well! Now that you're done! Try it together!" They looked at each other as if to say "Worth a shot". The each grabbed the door and pulled. The door slowly, but they finally got it to open. Behind that door was a Green door that said _"Romance is my job" _And they walked in.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Light Wing was looking at a photo album and looking at her children. Dark Wing was on the computer watching his kids on videos. And Codi was pacing and thinking of a plan.

ME: What cha think?

D.Wing: Uh Ha! There you are!

Me: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Runs Off screaming with D.Wing hot on my tail) UPDATE SOON!


	6. Game of Dread prt 3

They heard music and there feet started to move. Ming and Ren grabbed hands and started to tango. JJ and Jena grabbed hands and started to waltz. Xu and Tina started to square dance. And Manndy and Hua just spun around. "Uhh? How do we stop?" Manndy asked "I don't know! Nobody's ever made it this far!" Hua said "Why don't we just dance to the next door?" JJ asked (Being the smart one) "Great plan!" Every one said. They danced to the next door which was an orange door (Sammy might want this) and it said _"Pyro" _They danced inside.

They stopped dancing and they saw a person with a torch on fire and it was…Sammy? "Sammy! What are you doing here! The triplets asked "I work here! What are you doing here?" She asked "We got stuck in here and we need to get out!" Ming said. Sammy lead them past all the fire obstacles and left them at the Black door which read _"stay calm" _They ran in for they didn't want to stay in that one place. They took a step in and they couldn't move. They looked down and saw quick sand. They screamed and waved their hands wildly and Hua said "Relax! If you panic it will only kill you faster!" "Kill us faster! Oh! Now I can relax!" JJ screamed. Ming stayed still and the quick sand sunk her down. She plopped on a hard floor and saw a Silver door. "MING!" She heard JJ scream. "Just relax!" She yelled at him. Every one stayed still and they sunk down and landed softly.

They headed for the silver door after they walked in it said _"Boss" _

Me: Ok! Review!!!!


	7. Game of Dread prt 4

They walked and they heard a roar and they slowly turned around. They saw seven dimand guard statues with wolf heads and where 20 feet tall!

After Manndy put Hua in a safe place they all took on a guard.

Ming had the first one. She blew fire and melted his head, but it grew back! She yelled at the other "It is indestructible! It will just keep growing back!" and she jumped out of the way as it tried to stomp on her.

Ren used his Earth powers and tied it down and crushed it to a million pieces. The pieces grew back together and this one had a spear! It threw it at him and he dogged it barely.

JJ looked deep inside and found his power. He put his foot in kick position and spun around. He made a tornado and it picked the guard up and it smashed him in half, but once again it grew back.

Jena used her metal power and sliced off his feet, but they grew back!

Xu looked within and found his power. He held up his right hand and shot icicles at it. It made holes in his chest but it grew back…Again!

Tina used her water power to try and drown the monster, but sadly it didn't have lungs and it threw her into the wall.

Manndy used his sword and he luckily hit it in the creator's heart and it dropped down dead. "That's it!" "Hit it in the heart!" He yelled at the others.

Ming throw fire at his heart and it blew up from heat at his heart.

Ren made a vine and jerked out its heart. And it fell backwards.

JJ put very cold wind down his throat and it froze his heart. And he to died.

Jena used her metal power and the metal pierced its heart and it died.

Xu threw one icicle and it bulls eyed right at the heart.

Tina put water down his throat and pulled out his heart and he to dropped down dead.

Ren picked up the heart and saw that the vine made a small hole big enough for a chain necklace to fit threw. He looked at Ming and saw that she was wearing a bare chain necklace.

They walked on and Ren gave Ming the heart and said to put it on the necklace. She blushed and put it on. They finally came to a plain wooden door and it read _"The end" _They walked threw and groaned.

Me: What did they see? Cuz it not the end!


	8. Powerful

They were in the throne room and there sat SK sneering at them. "Join me or parish!" He yelled at them ""umm let me think Uhh neither!" Ming yelled. SK sent in his formless and they defeated them in record time! SK threw all of them in cages, except Ming Ying. "Join me! And they shall live!" SK said. There was something new in Ming's eyes when she turned to look at them; she had fear and a caring look in her eyes. "Don't do it Ming! He can't hurt us!" JJ shouted "Yeah! We can take care of ourselves! You can help us Min-Min! If you fight him!" Xu shouted at her. She nodded and looked back at SK with fire in her eyes (Really! You could see the flame!)

She threw a fire ball at him which he narrowly escaped. He threw magic at her, she dogged it easily. She threw a whole bunch of fire ball constantly at him. He got close enough and slapped her. She looked at him and her eyes turned red, her body was engulfed in a giant flame. She was lifted off the ground and she threw a giant line of flame at him and knocked him out. Her eyes turned back to their original jade color. She stopped floating and she was no longer engulfed in a flame. She fell on her knees and clutched her head.

SK stayed awake long enough to throw a ball of dark magic at Ren. All Ren remembered was hearing Ming yell his name. Ming got Jena out and Jena got every one else out while Ming got Ren out. She felt the hot tears going down her eyes. Her hand started to glow white, she put her hand on the wound and it healed!

Ren's eyes flickered open and he put his hand on Ming's cheeks and he wiped her tears away "Thank you" He said. She hugged him they stayed like that for awhile "There right behind us aren't they?" Ming asked "Yep" Was all e could say. They departed and blushed. They got on a ship and started home.

Me: Review!


	9. Home Sweet Home

They got home and Manndy was immediately decked. They kids got them off of him and yelled "What's wrong with you!?" "What's wrong with us? What's wrong with you?" They asked "He helped us get home and survive!" Ming yelled. Manndy explained everything and Ming explained the other triplets. They were welcomed in the robot and the team.

"Since you finished the game you get one wish" Hua said. Everyone agreed that Ming should get the wish "I wish that you were out of that mirror!" Ming wished. There was a bright white light and there stood the same monkey that was in the mirror. "Hua?" Manndy asked "Mandarin!" Hua screamed and they hugged. The others were confused "This is my wife!" Manndy said. They were unconfused and got to know each other a little more.


	10. Heck! that's family

(Five months later) (Codi's P.O.V)

Manndy and Hua adopted the parentless triplets. Xu has grown fond of Tina, while JJ is totally in love with Jena. Jena and Ming has become best friends. Gwen and Tina are also best friends. JJ and Xu are still best friends, but Ren and Tray are best friends. Light Wing and Dark Wing are very happy to have there kids back. While Ming and Ren are deeply in love with each other but don't know it yet. And last but not I have grown fond of these little monkeys, but heck! That's family.

Me: The end! Review!


End file.
